


Bad Decisions Could Cost You So Much

by Stony_3000



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blowjobs, Creepy Quentin Beck, Dirty Talk, Don't read if you have any triggers, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Hurt Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Peter Parker is Tony's son, Sad Ending, Sad MJ, Sad Ned, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Peter's father, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: After rejecting his friend's invitation, Peter decided to go over to the library. When it was midnight, Peter decided to go back home, but instead of calling his dad, he decided to just walk. He knew it was riskier, but he just wanted to be left alone. He was walking for a while now but started to notice the sound of someone walking behind him. Peter quickly turned around, not seeing anyone, but he knew he was being followed.All of the sudden, he feels a hand covering his mouth and a gun against his head. “If you want to live, you better fucking stay quiet or I will kill you.” The stranger whispered against his ear. Peter’s heart was thumping so fast and loud, the stranger could probably hear it. Peter knew right away that he should have just gone over to his friend's house or called his dad to pick him up from the library.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was having a long day, he just wanted to go home now but he was still in school. “Hey losers, want to come over to my place?” Michelle asks, a blank expression on her face. 

Ned frowns, “Umm for what?” “To hang out, you idiot!” Ned gasps, “Ohhh, yeah sure, why not.” Michelle has a small smile on her face, turns towards Peter. “And you Peter?” Peter sighs, shaking his head. “Sorry MJ, I got homework to do..” Peter grimace, “homework!? what kind of excuse is that.” he thought. MJ has a frown on her face, disappointed and confused as to why Peter didn’t want to hang out. 

Ned noticed Peter’s strange behavior as well, frowning too. “Peter are you okay?” Peter hums, “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired that’s all.” Ned and MJ were looking at him, unimpressed by Peter lying to them. 

Peter rolls his eyes, “Guys really, I’m fine...I just want to be left alone today.” He stands up from the table and leaves. Ned frowns, worrying about his friend’s behavior. “Do you think he’ll be alright?” Michelle shrugs, “I don’t know, but I hope so.” Ned hums in agreement.  
\--

When school was finally over, Peter straight away left the school property and went to the public library. Even though he wanted to go back home, he wasn’t ready to see his dad yet. For some reason, he’s been feeling depressed lately, not in the mood of doing anything. 

He just sat at one of the tables from the back and did his homework, while listening to his music. After hours of being in the library, he wanted to leave, but it was dark outside. He checks his phone, reading 12:15 pm on his phone. “Damn it, it’s so late now, I’m pretty sure my dad is probably wondering where I am.” Peter thinks for a few seconds if he should call his father to come and pick him up or not. 

He finally decided that he should just walk, “Besides, my dad is probably tired from working so hard at the lab.” He grabs his backpack and walks out of the library. “Yup, it’s so dark out here...maybe I should call my dad.” Peter shivers when he feels the chill wind blow past him.

When 10 minutes had passed, Peter started to feel like he was being followed. At first, he thought he was being paranoid but when he heard someone walking behind him, he knew right away, he was being followed. Peter started to speed walk, not wanting to show the person who was following him that he wasn’t scared or anything. But when Peter heard the person walking faster, Peter didn’t care anymore and started running as fast as he could. He knew the person was chasing after him, he could hear the heavy breathing behind him. 

When Peter turned into an alleyway, he tried to lose the man by running in different directions. When he doesn't hear anything behind him, Peter stops and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. Peter looks left and right, checking if the man was there but he didn’t see anyone. Peter sighs in relief but before he starts walking away, he suddenly feels a hand covering his mouth and a gun pressing against his head. 

Peter gasps, ready to shout for help but, “If you even dare try to talk, I’ll kill you so you better fucking stay a quiet boy.” Peter’s heart is thumping so fast and loud, he could hear it in his ears. He nods to the stranger and tries not to shout out, even though he wants to. “Damn it, I should have just gone over to his friend's house or called his dad to pick him up from the library.” he thought sadly. He knew it was a dumb decision of his to walk by himself during the middle of the night, “You’re smarter than this Parker, damn it!” he thought.

The man smirks, impressed that the young boy made a good decision, he just hopes he’s a boy good for the rest of the night. “Good boy, now let’s see if you could cooperate with me all night, if you don’t, of course, you’ll get punished. Now you don’t want that, do you?” The man’s smirk widens, Peter just nods his head, too afraid to deny the man. 

“Good, now sleep” Peter frowns at that but then something hard hits his head, knocking him cold. The man picks up Peter from the ground, carrying him to his car. The man puts Peter in the trunk, gets in the driver’s side, starts the car, and leaves as fast as he could from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking your time to read this story, I'll be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow. This is my second time writing a fanfic and my first time ever writing a fanfic about this ship, so I hope you y'all like the story. I hope y'all have a great day/night!

When Peter woke up, he grimaced, “God my head hurts so much...is like I was hit by a bat or something.” Peter thought but then freezes. He looks around his surroundings, noticing he was somewhere else instead of his room. “Where am I?” He whispered to himself. He then hears the sound of a door being opened and then sees a figure walking towards him.

Peter’s eyes widened as the realization came to him, “I was being followed and then something hard hit me on the head….and now I’m here” Peter started to panic, wondering what would happen to him. “Maybe he just wants money from my father, I don’t know.” he thought. 

When the figure was finally in sight, it was like the man was reading his thoughts. “I don’t want money from your daddy or anything boy...but what I do want is revenge. Want to know why...well later today I finally invented something that could change the world, but do you know what your dad did. He fired me...he fucking fired me and stole my idea!” He slaps Peter's face. 

Peter gasps his cheek on fire from the slap he received. “He was scared that I’ll be the next big thing, so he decided to fire me, saying that I was too good for this world and that the people aren’t ready for the future.” the man growled. Peter felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes, not believing a word of what the man was saying about his father. Yes, Peter’s dad isn’t the best at parenting but Peter loves him, and he thinks that his dad is one of the smartest and strongest people he has ever seen. 

Without thinking, Peter said, “You liar, my dad is the best person ever, he won’t ever do that!” he shouted at the man with anger. The man was just staring at Peter blankly, with no expression on his face. Then the man laughs, “You’re dad “the best person ever”! Now that's pathetic to say, kid.” 

He suddenly grabs Peter’s hair, pulling him up. Peter whines, grabbing the man’s wrist to try to pull it away from his hair. The man lets go of his hair but then grabs his wrist, holding it tightly, too tightly to leave a bruise. He takes Peter to a room with just a bed and a nightstand but on the bed, there was a rope. The man quickly grabs the rope and ties Peter’s hands together, behind his back, and pushes Peter on the bed. 

Peter lets out a small whimper, trying to move his hands but the ropes are so tightly tied up. “Please Mr., I didn’t do anything wrong, I could talk to my father and try to convince him to hire you back. You don’t have to do this, please!” Peter pleaded. 

The man shakes his head, “I don’t care if he hires me back or not, he ruined everything for me!” the man grabs Peter’s chin, holding it tightly. “And now I’ll ruin his life too, by taking the person he loves the most...you Peter.” Peter’s eyes widened, a few tears slipping down from his eyes. “For now on you’ll be calling me Mr. Beck, I’ll be gone for a few hours but when I’m back, I expect you to be here because if I don’t, I will punish you.” Mr. Beck lets go of Peter’s chin, giving one more glance at Peter before walking out of the room and locking it.

Peter lets out a breath of relief, feeling a bit safer now since the man is gone for now, but he’s still wondering where he is. “I hope my dad finds me soon, I shouldn’t be too far away from home.” he thought. Peter sighs, he lays down on his side, closing his eyes for a moment. After 30 minutes had passed, he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

\--

Tony was pacing around, looking at his clock every five seconds. He groans, his hand going through his hair, “Where are you Peter?” he thought. All of sudden, his phone starts ringing, he grabs it and answers the call. 

“Any news of him?” “No he hasn’t answered our calls or texts, we looked through the neighborhood as well but nothing,” Michelle said, worried about where Peter is. Tony sighs, it’s been 8 hours since Peter has gone missing, Tony hasn’t called the police yet but if they haven’t found Peter in a few more hours then he probably would have to. 

“It’s okay Michelle, keep searching and if you guys find him then call me immediately. Talk to you soon.” “We will Mr. Stark, goodbye.” Tony ends the call, looking at the clock again. He sits down on the couch, wondering what could have happened to Peter. 

“I have your son Stark.” Tony hears a click, looks up, and sees a man holding a gun towards him. Tony stands up, “Who are you and what do you know about my son? Where is he?!” The man glares, “So you’re telling me that you don’t remember me Stark.” Tony frowns, trying to remember that man in front of him. “Quentin Beck, Stark! The guy that you fired today! Now at first, I wanted to kill you, but for me, it wasn’t enough so when I found out you have a son, well I was thinking...what is the most valuable thing that Tony Stark has?” Tony’s eyes widened, understanding what Quentin was trying to say. Tony suddenly felt anger, wanting to punch Quentin in the face. “You fucking bastard, where’s my son?! You better haven’t done anything to him, he didn’t do anything wrong!” Quentin laughed humorlessly, “Hahaha, oh don’t make me laugh Stark, I know he didn’t do anything wrong but you did, and now your son is gonna pay it.”

Tony wanted to punch Quentin in the face, but he was being by a gun right now and it will be dumb of him to attack a man with a weapon. Tony sighs, trying to calm himself down, “What can I do, so I could get my son back?” Tony wasn’t pleading, he won’t ever beg this man but Tony will do anything to have his son back. 

Quentin glares at Tony, pressing on the trigger, shooting at Tony’s left shoulder. Tony lets out a shout of pain, dropping to his knees. “What you can do Stark, is suffer.” Quentin walks towards him, hitting Tony on the head with the gun, knocking him out. “Now your son will suffer too and you will see it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the story, it was kind of hard for me to write the ending, Peter and Tony didn't deserve to die, but it is how it is. So yea, I hope you all have a great day/night!

When Peter woke up again, he looked around, confusion clouding his mind until the events that happened hours ago came back to him. He was kidnapped by a man that his father fired from work, a man that wants to hurt him because of his father’s mistake. Peter thought that it was all a bad dream...but it wasn’t, it was all real. Peter hears a sound in the room, he looks around, trying to see in the darkness if there’s anyone else here but all he sees is a person on a chair, not moving. Peter frowns, “Umm hello...anyone there?” 

The man groans, slowly opening his eyes, looking at his surroundings. “W-Where...where am I?” he asked, confused as to where he was. Peter’s eyes widened in shock, he recognized that voice. “Dad...dad is that you?” Tony frowns his head and left shoulder still hurting so he couldn’t think clearly. “Peter...Petey is that you..” realization comes to Tony, he has found Peter! “Peter, son, oh god I found. Peter are you alright, did he do anything to you son?” Peter shakes his head, tears of relief are falling down his cheeks. “No dad, I’m fine don’t worry about me...he just knocked me out, that’s all.” Tony sighs in relief, happy that he finally found his son. 

The door suddenly opens, startling him and Peter. Beck walks in, turning on the lights, grinning at them, “Great you’re awake now, so that means the fun can begin now.” Tony glares at Beck, “What are you planning to do to us, Beck?” Beck’s grin widens, “Oh no, what I’m planning to do to your son Stark, you will just watch it all.” Peter’s heart starts beating fast, fearing for the worst. 

Tony starts to shake his head, trying to get out of the binds of the rope but couldn’t. “Don’t you dare touch my son Beck or you will pay for this!” Tony shouted at Beck. Beck shrugs, “It doesn’t matter what happens to me Stark, but as long as I know that I broke you emotionally and mentally, then I’ll be the happiest man alive.” Tony glares, “You’re a lunatic Beck, go to hell!” Beck ignores him, grabbing Peter from the arm and putting him on his knees. Peter lets out a small whine, looking up at Beck with fear in his eyes. 

A small shudder goes down on his back, feeling pleasure as he sees Peter on his knees. He slowly unbuckles his belt, unzipping his pants, and as he’s doing this Peter lets out a sob, tears forming in his eyes. “Mr. Beck y-you don’t have to do this please..” Peter pleads. Beck just smiles, gently running his hand through Peter’s curls. “Yea, I know I don’t have to, but it’s your daddy’s fault for ruining my life. Now you’re just an innocent boy, trying to finish school but sadly you have to pay the price for your dad's mistake.” Peter lets out a louder sob, his body quivering in fear.

“P-Please...I-I haven’t done this before..” Peter tries one more time to try to convince Beck to not do this, but Beck just smirks, feeling his crotch throb with pleasure, knowing that he will be the kid’s first time. “Then I’ll be glad to be your first time Petey, I mean look at you, anyone will be lucky to have you. Such a beautiful face you have.” Beck caresses Peter’s cheek, feeling the soft skin against his rough hand.

Tony’s blood boils in hot rage, disgusted by what Beck is about to do to his son. “Beck, you fucking better stay away from Peter or I swear to god, I’ll kill you!” Tony shouted. Beck continues to ignore Tony and to just stare at Peter. He then lets out his cock, slowly jerking himself so he could fully be erected. “Now Petey, I want you to be a good boy and open your mouth. If you ever try to bite, I will shoot your dad.” Peter is fully sobbing now, streams of tears falling on his cheeks.

Beck then grabs the base of his cock, bringing the head towards Peter’s lips, teasing him a bit. “Open those pretty lips of yours, Petey, come on.” Peter closes his eyes, slowly opening his mouth. Beck then thrusts in, first just the head so Peter won’t be overwhelmed. Beck lets out a groan, loving the wetness and warmth of Peter’s mouth. 

He then slowly thrusts a bit more, half of his cock in Peter’s mouth now. “God...fuck, you’re doing great Petey, keep it up.” Peter’s heart is beating fast, feeling ashamed of what was happening to him. He may be bisexual, but this isn’t right, his first time shouldn’t be like this. And Tony, he doesn’t know what to say or think... his son is being sexually assaulted in front of him, and he’s doing nothing to help him. 

Beck was in heaven, he was trying so hard not to go fast for Peter, but his mouth feels so good. But wait, shouldn’t he be punishing Peter, instead of being gentle with him? “I’m the one in charge here, I’m the one in control...I should be able to do whatever I want...so why am I being so gentle with this kid?” he thought. So he decided to just face fuck him and to fuck him in the ass after this. 

So Beck started to thrust faster, going deep in Peter’s mouth. “Fuckkk that feels good,” he growls. He grabs Peter’s hair, keeping him in place so he won’t try to move. Peter was gagging now, more tears falling on his cheeks and drool coming out in the corners of his mouth. 

Peter wanted to breathe, wanted to push him away but he couldn’t since his hands are tied up behind him. “Fuck Petey...I’m close...you better shallow everything or I’ll hurt your dad.” Peter tries his best to nod. 

Beck is close, he looks down and what he sees is Peter’s flushed cheeks, his long eyelashes wet with his tears, and his red lips around his cock, glistening with his drool and pre-cum, which finally, made him cum so hard that his eyes rolled back, letting out a moan. 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, trying to swallow everything but couldn’t, some of it coming out from his mouth. Beck slowly stops, taking deep breaths, and slowly lets his cock out of Peter’s mouth. Peter lets out a big gasp, taking as much air as he could for his lungs. 

Tony is relieved that Beck finally finished but still feels angry and disgusted for making his son do this. “There….are you happy now...you could let us go now...as long as you stay away from my son, I won’t tell the police,” Tony says. Beck chuckles at that, shaking his head. “Oh but you see Tony, I’m just getting started.” Tony frowns, confused as to what Quentin means, but then he has an idea of what Quentin might mean. He starts to shake his head, not caring about his pride or anything anymore, all he wants is for Peter to be safe so he starts pleading. “Beck no d-don’t, you don’t want to do that. He’s just a kid, my kid! You can’t just take his virginity because you want revenge. Please just leave him alone, he doesn’t deserve this, I do!” Tony pleads, tears forming in his eyes.

Beck just sighs, shaking his head in disagreement. “Sorry Stark, but I’m not finished yet, so enjoy the show.” Beck grabs Peter’s arm, lifting him, and pushing him on the bed. He then starts pulling down Peter’s pants and underwear, Peter kicking at him. “N-No please stop...dad make him stop please!” Peter begged. When he removed the clothing, he took a few seconds to admire Peter’s beautiful and young body. 

“Damn Petey, I’m surprised nobody has taken you yet, especially since you have a body like this. Anyone will go crazy just by looking at how pretty you are because I am.” Beck smirks at Peter sinfully, deciding if he should just keep Peter as a plaything or get rid of him. For now, he’ll just try to enjoy as much as he could with him. 

Beck gets on the bed, spreading Peter’s legs apart, making Peter’s cheeks and ears turn bright red. “Now I don’t have any lube or condoms with me so we’ll have to try to make this as least painful as we could okay. Now just try to be relaxed so you won’t feel any pain, otherwise, you will.” Peter just looks away from him, not wanting to see that man who is about to rape him. 

Tony couldn’t watch anymore, it was too much for him, he rather lose his company and house than seeing Peter in pain. “Please Beck, it’s not too late to back out of this….just let my son go and do whatever you want to me...please.” But Beck continues to ignore him, he’s instead focused on Peter, thinking what’s his next move.

Beck then brings up two fingers towards Peter’s mouth and with his other hand, he grabs Peter’s hair, pulling on it. Peter softly gasps, his mouth opening a bit so Beck takes his chance and puts his two fingers inside. “Suck on them Peter...making them nice and wet..” Peter starts to suck on them, his cheeks hollowing and tongue circling the fingers. 

Beck begins to get hard again, softly grinding his hips down on Peter’s hips too. Peter softly lets out a moan, pleasure flowing in his veins. Even though this is wrong, Peter still feels a bit of pleasure. He continues to suck on the fingers for 2 minutes before Beck moves them away. “Good job Petey... you did a very good job, they’re all nice and wet just what I asked you to do.” Beck smiles, leaning forward, and gives Peter a small kiss on his cheek, his beard softly rubbing against Peter’s soft cheek. 

Peter blushes more, looking away from Beck. Beck then brings the two fingers down, slowly pressing one finger in his hole. Peter is stiff, not feeling ready to do this. “Mr. Beck….I’m not ready to do this...please don’t make me do this.” Peter begged, suddenly feeling so nervous about this. Beck ignores Peter, putting one finger inside of him, he slowly starts going in and out, trying to open him up. He then adds another finger, scissoring him open. 

Peter gasps, feeling a bit of discomfort, “D-Dad...make him stop please.” Tony sobs, upset that he couldn’t help his son. Beck continues to finger him, trying to find his prostate. “Shhh relax Petey...just relax.” Suddenly, Peter lets out a loud moan, feeling pleasure when Beck touched a certain place. “W-Wha...What was that?” Beck grins, “That’s your prostate.”

Beck continues to thrust his fingers in, pressing Peter’s prostate multiple times. Peter lets out a few moans, not believing that he is enjoying this. Suddenly Beck stops, removing his fingers. “Now Peter, are you ready?” Peter wasn’t ready at all, he just wanted to go home. Beck gets on his knees, spreading Peter’s legs more, grabbing his cock and guiding it towards Peter’s hole. He slowly presses in, groaning from the tightness. “Fuck Peter, you’re so tight...so tight and warm.” Peter gasps, feeling pain and pleasure. 

Beck continues to enter into him, his cock halfway in, his hands holding Peter’s hips down. When his cock is finally in, Peter is softly panting, sweat coming down from his forehead. Beck sets a slow pace at first, going in and out of Peter, letting out groans and moans. “Fuckkk Peter, you feel so good...so tight and warm. I bet you were born for just this, being a fuck toy for me.” Peter lets out a sob, feeling pain and shame of what Beck was saying. “M-Mr.Beck...please stop...it hurts..” But Beck didn’t care, so he changed the pace and now he’s going fast, pumping Peter’s ass hard. 

Peter screams, feeling so much pain that he can’t take it anymore. “DAD please help me!! It h-hurts so much!....make the pain go away.” Tony growls, hating himself for not being able to help Peter. “Stop just stop Beck! Let Peter go please...he doesn’t deserve this...just please stop!” Tony begged but it didn’t make Beck stop. Beck was fucking Peter hard, so close to cum again. “Petey...I’m so close...fuck you feel so good.” 

Peter wasn’t paying attention anymore, all he could feel was pain and he just wanted this nightmare to end. Beck was so close, he could feel “God Peter...I’m gonna cum now.” Beck moans, holding Peter’s hips tightly, as his semen fills inside of Peter. Peter lets out a moan, his cock hard but not enough for him to cum yet but he doesn’t care about that right now, he’s relieved that it’s finally over. 

Beck sighs, trying to catch his breath and coming out of Peter’s hole. “God Peter, you did so well...so well Peter that I feel guilty that I have to get rid of you.” Peter was so in pain that he didn’t catch the last part of what Beck said. But Tony did, “What do you fucking mean by getting rid of him?” Tony was relieved that Quentin finally stopped and that Tony would be able to take Peter home now. 

Quentin climbs out of the bed, going to the nightstand, opening the first drawer, and getting the gun out. Beck sighs, “Well it was nice to know you, Petey, you were probably one of the best fucks I ever had.” Tony’s eyes widened, moving around, trying to get out of the ropes. “Beck you better...please don’t do it! Don’t kill him, he’s just a kid! He...he has a future...just kill me but not him!” Tony was full-on begging now, tears coming down on his cheeks. 

Quentin turns towards Tony, a dark smirk on his face. “Say goodbye to your son Stark.” Quentin points the gun at Peter and pulls the trigger. Tony lets out a scream, the sound of the gun going off making Tony hear a ring in his ears. Tony couldn’t believe...he couldn’t believe that his son is dead. He lets his head drop, not being able to see his dead son. “Y-You bastard...why..” Beck sighs quietly, walking towards him. 

“Don’t worry Stark, you will see him soon...I will just give you a few moments so you could suffer alone….I bet it feels awful that you couldn’t do anything to protect him…” Beck was just mocking him now, Tony thought. “Go to hell Beck.”  
Beck’s smirk widens, “It was nice knowing you Stark but to be honest Stark, you were a pain in the ass.” He points the gun at Tony and pulls the trigger, looking at Peter's dead body one last time before he leaves the abandoned building. 

\---

The next morning, when Michelle and Ned were watching the news, they couldn’t stop the tears flowing down their face, not being able to believe what they were hearing. “The billionaire Tony Stark and his son Peter Parker were found murdered in an abandoned building. The police haven't found any clues of who has done this, but when they do, justice will be served for Mr. Stark and his son.” Ned hugs Michelle, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

“They will find the murderer MJ, I know they will.” Michelle nods, “I hope so Ned because Peter and Mr. Stark didn’t deserve to die.” Ned nods in agreement.


End file.
